Mara- project
by helaFF
Summary: The Mara Porject, more in thefirst chapter. It is a story about a 11 year old refugee girl. I'm german so my english isn't that good but I think you can understand it. Please ask if there are any questions left.


HI everyone, I'm Hela and I would like to start this project here.

If you don't get it jet, I'm german and I know my English isn't that good.

Please take part of the Mara project!

You can take part when you write an Oneshot, Story or whatever you like. But Mara has to play a role in your story. Please link this Chapter in yours, so everyone who likes can look the project up.

You can put Mara in which time you want. It is on you to decide what happened to her.

If there are any questions left please ask. If you don't want to write something to this topic it's fine. I you want, please do promotion for this project. Everyone should here about this.

Last but not least the disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter world belongs to JKR and I don't earn Money with this, only Mara is my character. I also don't take care of your stories.

Please make sure they are not racial against refugees.

Greetings Hela

„What should we do with them?", roars the deep voice of Kingsley Shakeldolt through the room.

IN the west the sunset just started and the sun throws long dark shadows in the office of the minister of magic.

It was this evening when a group of wizards from Darus were brought in the ministry of magic.

Darus is a small state in norther Africa, which is only populated by wizards, witches and squibs. Muggel don't know of the existent of Darus and no Muggel ever entered the country. It was a small group of wizards which was discovered by the Muggel police.

Soon the ministry of magic discovered that the people where wizards and they let the police officers forget them. But there is one big problem. No one knows where to put these wizards and witches or how to react on this situation.

The refugees were ten people and the oldest man in the group tried to said that there were ten more with them but they all disappeared, died, get hurt or don't make it to England. Normally every country takes care of his own problems but since England had the big problem with Voldemort, they wanted to help these people and take care of them.

The challenge team of the ministry was sitting in the office of the minister of magic for over two hours now.

IN no time at all, after the refugees were discovered,the wizards in the ministry contact Kingsley Shakelblot, the minister of magic, Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress of Hogwarts, the assistant of the minister Percy Weasley, the boss of the Auror department Harry Potter, the scientist and discoverer Luna Scamander, the representative of all magical creatures, an elf with the name Winkie and the magical historian Elphias Doge. These seven are forming the challenge team of England. So it is in their responsibility to take care of the refugees.

"It is the first known case that wizards and witches had to left their state and get refugees. The muggels had these problems many times before. But it was none of the Magical problems after all" , informs the little wizard Elphias Doge the others.

Elphias Doge is an old wizard but he still watches out for what happened and how to connect that to what had been bevor.

"I think we should at first bring the ten people to a place where they can stay for a while and we should try to talk to the older ones.", suggested Percy Weasley. The others agreed but it was easier Saied than done.

"They are ten people, two witches, one old wizard and seven kids", enumerate Percy Weasley the refugees and all of the other agreed.

"Only women and kids fled. Mans had stayed in Darus to fight. The situation must be very hard when they send women and kids on such a dangerous journey.", explained the house elf winkie. She served her whole live one family and knows what it means to split up for them. Especially when they know, that they might not see each other again.

"We should talk with them, maybe they know where there Sasants came from.", said Luna Scamanda with a dreamy voice.

The other had to bite their tongues so they don't laugh about Lunas words. Luna was in the challenge tam because of her experience with different countries and cultures, but sometimes everybody wonder why it has to be her.

"Luna, what are Sasants?", asked Kingsely Shaklebold with his deep voice.

IN reality he had thought different about this evening. But it was like every time he planned something, life came without instructions.

"Sasants are invisible creatures. They appear every time something bad happened to somebody.", answered Luna.

"We have to accommodate them for the night. They have a long journey behind them and many hardships. Also they have a more than clueless path in front of them.", pointed Elphias Doge up.

"And where Elphias, where?", asked Kingsley with an irritable voice. Since hours they don't come over this point and they were doing circles.

"To Hogwarts, bring them to the school", said Minerva McGonagall quiet.

"Now there are summer vacations, but when school starts they had to move on. But in Hogwarts they are not alone, not one time. I will look after them, in the name of professor Dumbledore. His spirit and his ideas still live in the school", she said with considered voice.

"I will help you Minerva. And Ginny, Molly, Artuhr, Ron and Hermione and so much more would like to help too.", said Harry Potter and everybody turned their heads to the hero of the wizarding world.

They vote and since no one had a better idea, they accepted Hogwarts. But they decided that in the beginning only a few people should have contact to the refugees. One doesn't want to over straight them.

"Where are they now?", asked Minerva McGonagall. "At the Burrow, Molly and Arthur agreed to watch over them and help them while the challenge team hold the meeting.", explained Percy.

"Then I would say let's visit the Burrow", said Minerva McGonagall and said goodbye to Kingsley, Luna, Winkie and Elphias before she diapered together with Harry and Percy.

"Percy, Minera, Harry glad you are here", they heard Arthur Weasley from far away.

They followed Arthur into the Burrow. At the dining table, Ginny was sitting try to calm done one of the two women. As soon as she saw Harry, she sand up and walked together with him in the next room.

"Harry, they can't stay here, they need peace and silence.", she whispered empathic.

"I know, we are taking them to Hogwarts where they can stay for the beginning.", Harry answered her.

Ginny nod and together they went back to the others. It was a strange picture, Harry and Ginny were looking at.

Molly, Arthur, Percy and Audrey were trying to calm the refugees down. Harry went next to Minerva and asked with loud, clear voice :" Does anyone of you speak English?"

The two women looked at each other and made clear that they don't understand him.

Hopefully Harry looked to the old man, but he shocked his head.

"Me", a voice said and Harry found out, that the oldest kid, a Girl in the age of 11 had spoken.

"Whats you name?", asked Harry the child. She dark hair and big dark eyes.

"Mara, Mara Ishaq", she answered his question. Then she asked in broken English:" happened with us what?", Harry understand her and told her." We will bring you to a place whereyou can stay and sleep. You get food and medicine too. Can you tell that the others? Please tell them, that they don't have to be afraid of us. We want to help you."

The girl nodded and begun to speak in a fast, melodic, strange language to the others.

Then the adults of the group asked something and Mara translated as good as she could:" They want know to go where?"

"To a school, in northern England, please follow me and the Miss over there. She is Professor McGonagall, the headmistress of the school", Harry answered her. The girl translated again, before she said:" We will come with you"

The tears on the cheeks of the women dried and for the first time, Harry could something like hope in their eyes.


End file.
